


Now Or Never

by Littlelionman15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15
Summary: So this one is a little scene I've had in my mind. Fox Cooper is the son of Tony Stark, who, in this universe, isn't in a good relationship with Shield, but he's also a member of Daisy's Secret Warriors team,and an former Avenger (I'll post that work sometime later). They're on a mission against Hydra, and this particular story takes place after Cap's fight with Ramlow/Crossbones. Hope you enjoy :)





	Now Or Never

Steve's eyes finally catch mine. His pupils enlarge as he grasps for air; his whole body starts tremoring as his lungs fill outwith air.  
„You're alive." I whisper through a quiet laugh, „You're alive, Captain."  
He leans back onto the ground and laughs. „I am", he says, „Thanks to you, it seems." With a smile over his cheeks, he adds: „Thank you, Fox."  
My whole body is shaking as I sit down. It's the aftermath of an adrenaline rush: it's a feeling I've gotten used to recently. My heart, however, hasn't;it's pounding so loud and so fast that I feel every heartbeat, even inside my skull. "What's with your arm?" he asks, pointing towards the ripped-open sleeve of my bodysuit. I look at him confused, raising an eyebrow. Once I look at it, I catch up quickly; it's from my fight with Natasha. It doesn't seem dangerous – it's nothing but a tear on the surface of my skin, but it's numb. That's what concerns me, but it's something to worry about later. "Just a scratch" I respond. While I'm swiping off the sweat of my forehead, Steve tries to stand up, but due to his concussion he fails and sits down instead.  
"Okay Captain," I say, "What is the plan?"  
He takes his helmet off and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. "I... I don't-"  
He doesn't remember. Oh, great, I'm screwed. We're screwed. I help him lean onto the nearby wall. "Steve, I need you to follow my finger right now,okay?" I raise my index finger and hold it two centimeters from his olive green eyes. He began to follow him after a few seconds. Okay, I think to myself as I sigh with relief. He's not entirely toasted.  
"Ramlow hit you pretty badly" I begin, "so I'll need you to give me your communication device and to wait right here for Daisy and Coulson to arrive,okay?"  
He raises his eyebrows in shock. He didn't know.  
"Yes, Phil Coulson is alive; it's a long story. They'll be here any minute now-"  
Just as I'm about to finish, I hear footsteps approaching. My riffle is quickly ready and prepared to rain bullets, but then I recognize the faces of the two persons that just entered the room. It's backup.  
"Fox!" Daisy shouts, "I thought you stayed at-"  
"I haven't." I cut her off, which leaves her puzzled. "Steve's got a really bad concussion. I need you and Coulson to help him get to the helicopter and get him out of here."  
Quickly, she nods. Just as she is about to grab Steve's muscular arm, Daisy asks: "What about you?"  
"I'm going in" I say, "I already have Cap's communication device. Tony and Fitz are still somewhere in there."  
I swear, in that moment, you could clearly see a thunder striking in her razor sharp dark eyes. "I can't let you go in there alone, Fox." she shouts, angrily."You want me to leave you here without any backup? That's not going to happen. Coulson,you can carry Steve by himself." she orders, "Go."  
"No, Daisy, you can't –"  
She grabs Steve's automatic rifle from the ground.  
"Fox, I have twice as much field experience as you, plus I've got more tactical training and I know this base like my own freaking pocket."  
"And that's why I'm going in there, Daisy! You're a high-ranking agent, the director's right hand. You're much more important to SHIELD than I am."  
As Coulson already starts walking with Steve holding onto him, I take her hand.  
"Please," I whisper gently, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you –"  
"I can take care for myself." she says, in an angry tone. She bit her lip,clutching her fists, ready to fight.  
Gently slipping a strand of her chestnut brown hair beneath her ear, I try to fake a smile.  
"You're the bravest person I've ever met."  
She frowns her eyebrows. "Don't you dare talk like you're about to lose me."  
"You're a hero, Daisy." She pushes me away, shaking her head. "Stop it, Fox."  
Still, I continue. "And because of that, I need you to go with Steve and Coulson, okay?"  
Daisy shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you."  
"You're a hero." I repeat myself.  
"I can save today, you can save the world."  
A little smile brightens up her face. "Did you seriously just quote Wonder Woman to me?"  
"Yes I did."  
For a split second, she just glances at me with her fists still clutched.  
"I don't want to lose you."  
"You won't." I whisper, "I promise."  
Another promise I can't keep. Another person I'll fail.  
"Now, go before this wing of the building collapses on our heads." I shout, with a smile on my face, hoping that she doesn't see the tears. This is the last time I see her. This is a goodbye.  
"Try not to die." she says with a smile.  
I'll do my best.  
"I couldn't leave my girl like that."


End file.
